1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an extruder die which is capable of both fibrillating a plastic mass of material as well as cooling the material to prevent coalescence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fibrillation of plastic material is well known. When an extruded plastic-like material is to undergo fibrillation it is imperative that the plastic-like material be cooled as soon as possible to prevent any coalescence of the individual fibers created during the fibrillation process. In the past it has been very difficult to simultaneously fibrilate an extruded plastic-like mass while cooling the formed fibers sufficient to prevent such coalescence. The present invention, however, provides an extruder die which is capable of both fibrillating a plastic-like mass of material as well as cooling the material to prevent coalescence.